Can You See It? PLEASE?
I don't know what I have ever done wrong! I was always good! I don't know what I have done wrong or what I did to deserve this... I was always a good person! A good parent! I better stop and tell you about this before it finds me again, if it hasn't already done so... It started three days ago when I got a call from my son's school. They said he was drawing "disturbing" pictures. My son was always a good kid. Always. I had no idea what could have triggered him to draw a "disturbing" picture, so I scheduled a meeting with his teachers. I wanted to have my son there. I drove over to his school for the meeting the next day, and was not at all impressed. The teacher brought over a picture of a smiley face. A SMILEY FACE. Seriously, how could that be disturbing? My son had a slight grin on his face. He whispered something to himself. I didn't understand him at the time, but I know what he said now. "Keep that picture away from me." ''I was outraged. A SMILEY FACE!!! The teacher explained that kids were scared of it somehow. I still don't see how. Whatever. I scanned the picture into my computer so you can see it. Anyways, I better get a move on with this story, it appears that I have already wasted an hour writing this. I was dead wrong. I brought my son home from school early that day because of the teachers being what I thought was stupid. We had a fun time, y'know, the usual. Built a block set, ordered pizza, the usual. Then it got time for bed, and three hours later, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was 12:0 PM. My son said there were monsters in his closet. I opened up the closet and saw nothing. The light in the closet was off. My son said to turn the light on to see him. Confident that there was no monster, I did just that. Then I saw it. It had yellow skin and the face of a frog with chameleon eyes. The eyes were red, of course. But, not like the usual stereotypical red. Like, its whole eye was red except the pupil, which was black. It had no irises, at least none that I could see. Maybe those were so red, they blended in. It was wearing a purple robe and was wearing no shoes. Lucky that the robe covered his legs, for it wore no pants, either. I was petrified, I couldn't move. I whispered for my son to go downstairs and call the police... And maybe animal control. The monster was facing the wall, his arms legs clinging to it, in fact. Then slowly, his head did a 180 degree turn. Not just slowly... Like, way too slow, so I could think about the pain that I was probably about to suffer. It let out a loud scream and I did the same. It's voiced was high pitched and deafening. All at once, the closet light went out, the ceiling fan light went out, and the monster was gone. Half an hour later the police showed up. I was still standing in that one spot.... Petrified. It disappears in the dark. As if it vanishes. The police checked the closet out. They said that nothing was there, and maybe my son and I somehow had the same bad dream. I could hear the doubt of that in their own voices. I told the police to stick around while I check the breaker, and they said they could at least do that. I rushed down to the breaker, afraid to be down alone by myself, with the armed men ''upstairs. I got to the breaker and turned on the lights. I heard another scream. Another very high pitched scream. I grabbed one of my son's metal baseball bats that was conveniently close to the breaker and rushed up the stairs. It was my son screaming. Nothing was wrong, he just thought to expect something there. Now I know something else, the thing is smart. UGH! The police left and I turned off all the lights. If my son and I were going to be killed by this thing, I don't wanna see the thing's creepy- no, flat out scary- face again. My son was crying. He didn't like the idea of dying. The whole topic generally scared him. my son and I camped out in my room, but not sleeping of course. I told him that the next day, I'd see if his grandmother would take care of him... For however long it would take, if not forever. Eventually we both fainted and that was the last encounter for the week. For me, at least. Does it want me, or my son? I decided to tell my son's grandmother that I should take him back now. My son's eyes were wide open, still shaking. He was looking around suspiciously. I asked him what was wrong. He said he had been experiencing more encounters all week. I asked him about them. He said that he was always sticking to some kind of surface, but he usually got down and screamed. Then the lights went out, and that was all. I asked him about the picture again, and what he muttered. He looked hesitant, and then finally decided to tell me what it was. He said it was something he did on a dare. It's some satanic symbol and everybody was drawing one for fun. My son didn't want to finish it because of his fear of death. He said that the symbol supposedly sold your soul to the devil, and he wanted to go to heaven. I arrived back at the house. All the windows were smashed and there was a hammer left in the driveway. Was it a break in? Well, that didn't solve much of anything. All the mirrors were smashed too. Odd enough, there was no shattered glass at all. We went upstairs to look around. There was all the glass. It spelled something in some other language, and of course none of the translators on the internet didn't work, because WHY NOT?! We decided to destroy our breaker so we could never see the monster. Then we got in the car. It was 9:00 PM. There was a small, dim light coming from the headlights and the little screen my son was watching a movie on. The ones installed inside of the car. It was a nice ride for the most part, but a few things in the car felt a bit wrong. First off, the headlights were flickering. Every once in a while, I'd think I saw something, and assume it was a deer. Also, the movie would freeze every 20 minutes and for a second, something... Satanic... Would appear. Then, a deer rushed out into the road and we hit it, and despite all physics, sent our car flipping over. A single deer couldn't do that... I attempted to get out of the car but the doors were still locked. Then I saw the monster again. It was holding something. It was the picture. He held it up to the windshield. I never thought about it, but since the car was upside down, the monster must have been upside down, too. Then the radio flickered on, and said, "Finish it." Well, now we all know what it wants. I shook my head no and started kicking at the windshield. Another scream, and the car's power went out, and the monster was gone. I presumed it was still watching my son and I, so I turned the lights back on so we could see it. I was holding up a thing of gasoline, and slowly, almost as if it was a stop motion puppet, poured the gasoline on our car. Then it used its fingers to spell something in the air. I didn't see what it was, and the car burst up in flames. I tried kicking open the door, nothing. Then I calmed myself down, and remembered that the doors were only locked. I flicked the switch to unlock the door, when the fire suddenly stopped... and my son was gone. The monster was sitting in his place. He pointed to me, then to the picture. Where was my son? The radio flickered back on. "Your son will remain in a better place alone, unless you finish the paper by writing your name." I shook my head no, being the selfish man I am, and the lights flickered off again. Then I felt a sharp pain, then I was asleep. I had the scariest dream. I was on a long plain road, alone. Then hands reached up from the ground and grabbed my legs, and I was stuck! I couldn't move. Then the sky turned black, and a chicken walked up to me, and grew as tall as I was and walked away slowly, then showed me its tongue. It was a chainsaw. Then a yellow face slowly appeared out of the black sky. Not THE yellow face, but A yellow face. It looked like a normal person. Then two hands appeared slightly below the head. It started laughing, as the chicken slowly moved closer... And closer... Then it started skipping frames... Closer... Then it stuck out its tongue, and cut off my arms. Then the face's hands stabbed through my chest, and pulled out my heart. I saw something that looked like me leave my body. I didn't understand at the time, but I think I do now. It wants me to sell my soul to the devil. Smart little... I can't even think of an insult right now. Whatever, I'm going to finish the picture. Nothing else I can do, right? Category:Beings